Potato Chips
by Hysterical Ink
Summary: A fun little fic, that I couldn't get out of my head! A/A oneshot, full of wonderful fluff and potato chips :D Annie comes over to help keep Auggie awake while he finishes up some work, and the night suddenly becomes a little more interesting... ;D


**Potato Chips**

**Disclaimer: ********No matter how depressing it is to type, I do not own Covert Affairs, or anything related to Covert Affairs.**

"Ugh." Auggie sighed. He rested his head on his hand, too exhausted to keep it up any longer.

He was leaning over his computer, working on a code he hadn't been able to crack at the office. Now he was up late attempting to decipher it, to no avail.

_Knock, knock._

Auggie quickly tried to extricate himself from the tangle of computer cords in order to let Annie in. His foot was stuck, yet he couldn't seem to figure out how to untie the knots trapping it. He had brought way too much equipment home. At the time, he thought they were necessary to crack the code. Now, most were merely an eyesore (or so he assumed).

After escaping the jungle surrounding his computer, he walked towards his apartment door.

Even after he had protested that she would be sacrificing her own sleep, Annie came over the keep him awake. Auggie had to admit, he loved her company.

Auggie turned the door knob, and was greeted by a wave of grapefruit.

"Hey sleepyhead." Annie chuckled after seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "You need some rest. Sleep deprivation is never fun. Trust me, I have jet-lag way too often."

"Mmhm." Auggie said in agreement. "Maybe in a little bit. And Annie, thanks for coming. It's really nice of you."

"Anytime Aug. It's what best friends are for." Annie replied happily.

Auggie smiled as he walked back toward his computer, and called over his shoulder, "I can think of some slightly less appropriate uses for best friends."

Annie giggled and replied, "Are you propositioning me Auggie Anderson?"

"Possibly Miss Walker. It depends on your answer." He smirked.

"Is that so? I might just have to take you up on that." Annie laughed.

Auggie grinned. He couldn't help but laugh at their playful banter. The flirting was endless, but it was all teasing. Or, at least so far.

After plopping down in his chair, he heard Annie slide into the seat next to him. On nights like these it was usually quiet. Auggie worked and Annie kept him company. They didn't need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter, it was enough for Auggie just to feel her presence.

After a couple minutes of silence, he heard a faint, _"Crunch."_ His head tilted slightly to the left. Was he imagining things? He was slightly confused as to what the sound was. After a salty aroma drifted over to he nose, he was instantly sure.

Potato chips.

His mouth instantly started watering. Auggie wasn't the most eager cook, and usually had some form of packaged food in the kitchen. One of his favorites was potato chips, but he was sure that he had eaten the rest of them when he was working late last night. Maybe Annie had bought him more.

"Hey Annie, could I have a chip?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed back. "I only bought one little bag when I stopped at the gas station. They are _all_ mine." She informed him jokingly. Auggie could almost see her lean back in her chair, and tip her head back laughing.

"Oh really?" Auggie retorted with a mischievous smile on his face.

When he started to get up from his chair, he heard Annie stand up and begin to walk away. With the chips.

"Oh no you don't!" He called after he with a smile.

His pace quickened as he chased her, and he heard a small shriek accompanied with a giggle as she started running too.

Auggie quickly caught up to her. Once he was right behind her, he reached out to wrap his arms around her waist.

Annie broke out into laughter as Auggie tackled her playfully, and snatched the bag of chips.

"Ha!" He exclaimed eagerly before he popped one into his mouth. Auggie clenched his jaw and was satisfied by the loud, _"Crunch"_ emitted by the broken potato chip.

Then Auggie heard the potato chip bag crinkle, and the _"crunch"_ of a chip in someone else's mouth.

"Hey! How could you steal a blind man's food right out of his hands!" He exclaimed while morphing his face into a look of mock horror.

"Well, what are you gonna do to me?" Annie taunted as she raced into the next room.

As he got up from his desk chair, he heard a girlish shriek slip through Annie's lips. He grinned from ear to ear. Annie always made a boring night more interesting. He was definitely not getting any work done today.

"Anything I want." Auggie replied playfully while running after her into the bedroom.

**A/N: Soo, I have a teacher who decided to assign us a presentation. It is due tomorrow, and I haven't finished it. So naturally, I am not working on it at all. :)**

**Due to this load of schoolwork and my amazing procrastination skills, I have been living off of sugar, caffeine, and bubble gum for the past few weeks. (And last school year. And last school year.) Tonight I am treating myself to potato chips, and this story popped into my mind.**

**I had to get it out of my system before I continued to work on my project, so here it is.**

**Anyways, you can make me an happy girl by clicking that little review button down there. :)**

**~DayDream **


End file.
